


Who Needs Enemies?

by Knife_Wife



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Conflicting Feelings, DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN CHAPTER 12, HUGE SPOILER WARNING, M/M, This hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knife_Wife/pseuds/Knife_Wife
Summary: Robyn wakes up from the crash to find an unlucky, broken man wishing for something better.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	Who Needs Enemies?

It was cold. The wind howling against the (remaining) metal of the transport was loud, and it covered up any other events that could have been happening. Or maybe that was the ringing in her ears.

When Robyn woke up, she hadn’t expected to be surrounded by smouldering ashes and the bullhead burning brightly.

It had all went so fast. She was focused on Clover when Tyrian somehow managed to take out the pilots and send the bullhead straight into the ground. Of course Clover was lucky. He was right next to the door and jumped out without a second thought. She vaguely remembered she tried to shield her head from the impact but that didn’t exactly help much. 

Robyn drew in a quick breath between her teeth. The back of her head was pounding relentlessly. She managed to prop herself up on her elbows and felt the back of her head with her hand. It came back crimson.

She sighed. The fact that her aura had broken was not surprising but still disappointing. She looked around for Callows, for any sign of Clover and Qrow, but they must’ve already left the transport, or what was left of it. 

She slowly began to stand up, wincing as her head spun. She rested a hand on the bullhead to steady herself. She wiped blood that was trickling down her face with her free arm. Taking a second before trying to walk, she heard distant sobbing.

Robyn stumbled towards the sound. The sound of a man so incredibly broken. Her vision was still blurry so she didn’t move towards the silhouette in the rising sun, but rather the thick trail of blood in the snow.

Soon enough, she stood in front of the corpse of Clover, with Qrow kneeling at his side, cursing Ironwood, Callows, and himself. Robyn carefully sat down across from Qrow so she couldn’t lose her balance.

Qrow finally noticed her, his eyes were puffy and his face was streaked with fresh and dried tears, but he seemed slightly relieved.

He scrambled to compose himself but gave up. He sat with knees against his chest. Trying to hide his sadness for the man who had tried to arrest him.

Robyn spoke softly in pity and to appease her pounding head.  
“What... happened?”

Qrow stared at his blood stained weapon and grimaced. He looked back at Robyn.  
“Which part?”

His voice was hoarse. Robyn sighed.  
“The parts you can handle.”

Qrow closed his eyes and rubbed them with his arm. “Well,” he started.  
“After the crash, I saw you were out cold. Clover was waiting for me to notice. He offered me a deal.”

Qrow’s eyes hardened and he sneered.  
“Turn myself in and get you medical attention. And I guess the other option was get arrested and then get killed by Tyrian.”

“Wait!” Robyn was hoping that he died in the crash. He had taken a beating earlier and was still handcuffed. But then again, he would be willing to do anything to break out of them and keep causing mayhem.  
“Where is he?”

Qrow stared into the snow aimlessly. His voice shook.  
“He murdered Clover with my weapon, and took off towards Mantle. I’m going to kill him.” He buried his hands in the snow, not knowing what he would do if they weren’t.

Robyn wiped more blood off of her face. She didn’t have a response.

“Robyn?”

Robyn met Qrow’s eyes. Tears were welling up in them once again.  
“Why couldn’t he just... go against his orders to do the right thing? He was so intent on arresting me that the fucking psychopath teamed up with me!” He spat.

Robyn looked at Clover’s lifeless eyes. She never could understand why someone would see past the thousands of lives in danger just to serve a dictator. But Qrow had a point. And she would’ve loved to find that answer out from Clover himself. That was impossible now.

On shaky legs, Robyn stood up. She walked around Clover’s dead body to offer Qrow a hand for him to stand up as well.

“I don’t know. But I do know, that we both would like to speak to the General about many, many things.”

Qrow stared at Clover for a bit longer. He closed Clover’s eyes and avoided looking at all the blood that his weapon had spilled.

He reluctantly took Robyn’s hand and hoisted himself up. 

Robyn watched as he made his way to his weapon. It was soaked with blood. Qrow stabbed it into the ground, using the snow to clean it off. 

He walked back to Robyn and they stood, facing the city that was waiting to be saved.

“General Ironwood will pay for this, I promise.” Robyn motioned to Clover.

Qrow smiled sadly.  
“I know.”

He looked back at Clover. Though inconceivably tired and miserable, he laughed.

To hear a man laughing right after crying about the life that was taken, was strange. Robyn raised an eyebrow at him.

Qrow responded, sheathing his weapon for the time being.

“He wished us good luck. But James is the one who’s going to need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i want to make this clear
> 
> whether or not you liked the ending of the episode, do not harass others or RT
> 
> we hyped fairgame way too much, and now that it’s not gonna happen, people are really really mad.
> 
> you can be mad, but you still have to be a decent person


End file.
